


Craig's stupid, and Tweek knows it

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: DTR, Defining the Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tooth Rotting Fluff, craig's stupid and confused, idk how to summarize so i just use snippets from the fic, idk it's honestly up to reader, or like 8th or 9th grade, stripe is their child, sue me, that's how old they were in my mind anyways, they are cute, they're like 14 or 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: “I kind of have a stupid question.”“What is it, Craig?” he says, but he is still snuggled up to the side of him, not looking at him.“This… is… um,” he feels his mouth going dry. It’s so, so, so dumb. Obviously, it’s real. Obviously, they are not just pretending, but, still. “I really like being your boyfriend,” he says instead.There’s a pause.“That’s not really a question, though, right?”-Tweek and Craig DTR.





	Craig's stupid, and Tweek knows it

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing for South Park, so I TRIED. Anyways, I'm super fucking obsessed with them. I just played FBW for the first time, and well, those little shits ripped open my heart, and now all I can do is obsess over them. Also, just recently watched Put it Down for the first time. Fuck me. Anyways.......... i love them, a lot. Hope this is decent.

Neither Tweek or Craig define their relationship. They know they’re  _ together,  _ but their behaviors and actions have never been confirmed to be sincere or fabricated. 

 

Both of them are pretty certain it’s sincere, so it’s not such a big deal that they haven’t mentioned the fact that this all began as a ruse, and was never been mentioned to be anything else but that.

 

It’s too  _ real, _ to be fake, though.

 

Still, things feel left unfinished. It feels like they need to DTR. It’s a normal step in any relationship.

 

Craig refuses to do it--nor, knows how. Everytime he is about to mention it, he shuts down. He’s not very good at expressing his feelings, especially to Tweek. Honestly, when he thinks about it too hard, he wonders how he even got this deep into it. When did their relationship become so ambiguous?   
  


He’ll call Tweek pet names a lot, and he’s usually the one to initiate physical contact, but he never really  _ gushes  _ over him. Whenever he tries to, he just feels so, well, so, so  _ gay,  _ which he  _ is _ , considering his ever growing interest and feelings for Tweek Tweak, but that didn’t mean he had to act so fucking _ gay  _ about it.

 

Tweek on the other hand, has no problem gushing over him. He likes it. He doesn’t want him to stop, or anything. When Tweek does it, it doesn’t sound super gay, but Craig knows that if he did it himself, it totally fucking would. Craig has never been a man to show much emotion towards anything, while Tweek rambles and rants, and spills all his feelings twelve seconds into encountering him.

 

Tweek always says he admires his confidence and ability to say whatever he feels to others (everyone except Tweek, apparently.) He always tries to get him to try on new hats at the mall, to replace his worn out blue chullo that he’s had for half his life. Craig never finds one he likes better, but Tweek always tells him he looks great, and could pull off anything, and  _ blah blah blah.  _ Craig always ends up blushing way too fucking hard, and concedes with, “nah, fuck this, I’m not getting a new hat,” before grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and dragging them away from the aisle.

 

Needless to say, Tweek is better at expressing his emotions. Why can’t  _ he  _ just be the one to address the nature of their relationship? 

 

Craig just feels it’s weird that they’ve never discussed it.  Honestly he thinks they stopped faking about a month into it. Craig didn’t give a shit about the town’s stupid emotional dismay over them. If he didn’t want to be with Tweek, he would have ended this forever ago. Truly, he thinks his ten year old self never was pretending, that he wanted to be with Tweek the second he offered his hand out to the boy in front of that Whole Foods. The idea that it was all a ruse to please the town was just a front.

 

He often wonders when it started to be real for Tweek. Sometimes when he feels deeply insecure, he wonders if it is even real for Tweek. Tweek, unlike him,  _ does _ care about other people. It’s not even about pleasing people or wanting people to like him, it’s just that he literally just  _ cares  _ about other people,  _ so  _ intensely. He wants to make others happy, and Craig is almost positive that the boy would definitely put on a show of gay affection to the whole town, if it meant bringing the town’s spirits up. Too much toxicity and negativity went on in South Park, they were one of the only good things that brought this town joy.

 

Not only that, but Tweek is affectionate with all the people he is close to. He always compliments them to, or brings their spirits up when they are down. He does it more with Craig, but Tweek spends a lot more time with Craig, meaning he has a lot more opportunities to be kind and affectionate with him.

 

When, on the very  _ rare  _ occasion he lets his thoughts get sunk into this deep hole of doubt, he gets very, very  _ sad _ . It’s in these moments the most where he feels the urge to just go straight up to Tweek and ask him what the  _ fuck  _ they’re doing. (This is why Craig can’t be the one to bring it up, he literally probably would just blurt out: “what the fuck are we doing?” Not very romantic.)

 

He usually ends up climbing himself out of the hole. Reminding himself that they still act super fucking gay when no one is around to witness. Then again, he has begun to question if Tweek could just be method acting. He could be staying in character to play the role better and easier. 

 

Craig knows it’s ridiculous to think this way.

 

Sometimes to get himself out of the hole, he’ll text Tweek to tell him to come over. He wants to say, ‘I really want to see you, and your adorable fucking face. I can’t stop thinking about u’, but instead he says: ‘come overrrrrrrrrrrr. Miss u <3’. He supposes it’s the same thing.

 

He decides to text Tweek today. It’s 8:30, on a school night. Tweek’s parents usually let him stay out pretty late because no one in the family really sleeps anyways. He’s not sure how, considering their coffee shop opens up at 6 am every day.

 

This time he says:

 

**Tweeeeeeek come to my house. Stripe #4 wants to see you.**

 

Their guinea pig always likes seeing Tweek. It’s not a lie. Sure, Stripe #4 has been sticking his head in and out of a chip bag for the last half hour, all the while Craig has been thinking about Tweek. That doesn’t mean the guinea pig doesn’t want to see his other father.

**Tweek <3: (...)**

 

The typing sign has been on his screen for the last thirty seconds. What possibly could the boy be saying?

 

**Tweek <3: Stripe wants to see me, huh? How can you tell?**

 

Craig imagines Tweek typing and re-typing over and over again, each time the content changing slightly. Craig thinks silently about what he will respond with before doing so.

 

**I just know him. Believe me, he does. Come, babe**

 

Once again it shows Tweek is typing. This time it says he is typing for like thirty seconds. 

 

**Tweek <3: whatever you say. I’m omw**

 

Craig responds with a smiley face, but then replaces it with a heart.

  
  


  
  


Tweek comes over and they play with Stripe #4 for a little while, but the Guinea pig is tired and ends up falling asleep in Tweek’s lap, the boys sitting on the floor at the ends of Craig’s bed, their backs pressed into the bed board, their knees up, and their sides pushing into each other.

 

“Stripe, uh,  _ really  _ wanted to see me, yeah?” Tweek teases, petting their guiena pig lightly, eyeing Craig with light in his eyes.

 

“Yes,” Craig just confirms. “You can’t tell?” he asks, petting the guinea in his boyfriend’s lap. Tweek retracted his fingers from Stripe so Craig could pet him, but left his hand close still. After Craig swiped his fingers over the guinea pig, he took Tweek’s hand in his, and leaned in closer to his side. “He missed you.”

 

Tweek smiles. Craig’s noticed he twitches a lot less when it’s just the two of them, especially when he is holding his boyfriend’s hand or touching him in any sort of way. “ _ He  _ did?” he inquires playfully.

 

Craig nods, “yeah.” He leans his nose into his boyfriend’s neck, making him twitch and laugh a little. Tweek’s long and fluff-ball, huge hair tickles against his forehead. He rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and closes his eyes, wondering how just before Tweek came over, he was doubting the realness of this. “He’s glad you came over.”

 

“Wh--S-so, what? He could sleep on me?” 

 

Craig just nods against him, breathing him in. Gah, he’s so gay.

 

“You’re so stupid, Craig!” Tweek exclaims, calling him on his bullshit, amused. Craig smiles to himself. Tweek moves his foot over Craig’s, knocking his knee into his boyfriend’s repeatedly. Tweek’s always moving. As much as Craig can soothe him, Craig isn’t sure Tweek has an off bottom for the jittering thing.

 

“Fine,” he relents. “Do you really want me to say it?” he opens his eyes up, picking his head off Tweek’s shoulder so he can look Tweek at eye level. 

 

“Augh, man, yeah, yes, I kind of do.”

 

Craig rolls his eyes, and flips him off with the hand that’s not connected to the blond. He inhales sharply. He blinks hardly, and opens them. “I,” he begins. Tweek is eyeing him with expectant eyes, jittering slightly. Tweek smiles ever so slightly, encouraging him. “Wanted,” he gets out through gritted teeth, “to see you,” he finally gets out.

 

Tweek smiles. “I knew it! Ah! You are so stupid, Craig, using Stripe as an excuse to--lure--me here.”

 

“Lure? Dude, you make it sound like I’m out get you. I just wanted to see you.”

 

“Ah! Y-you said it this time without even grimacing,” he points out, his green eyes wide and focused on him. Craig feels heat rise to his face. He presses his forehead against the other boy’s shoulder. “You actually  _ admitted  _ to it, Craig. I, um, I’m--proud of you. You actually expressed emotion. Oh, urm, good job.”

 

Craig groans. “Please, shut up,” he whines.

 

“You shut up,” he backfires. “Nnngh, you’re the one who wants me here, Craig.”

 

“Oh, my God,” he groans. He forehead against Tweek’s shoulder. He won’t show his face until it stops feeling so fucking hot. “Get over it.”

 

He hears Tweek laugh. Tweek slips his hand out of his boyfriend’s to tug on one of the hanging fabric balls from Craig’s blue chullo. “I wanted to see you too, Craig. It’s okay.”

 

Craig looks up at him. Tweek lets go off the fabric ball. “Really?” his eyes light up.

 

“I always, nnngh, wanna see you, dude.”

 

_ Always?  _ “Why?” Craig inquires.

 

Tweek shrugs. He’s smiling still. “You’re, like, my favorite person to be around. You make me feel a lot better about things, and twitch and freak a lot out less.”

 

Craig blushes again, but he doesn’t hide his face. He loves when Tweek says such nice things about him. He kind of hates himself when he asks, “why?” again.

 

“Gah, that’s too much pressure to answer!” Tweek exclaims, red gathering at his cheeks as well. He squeezes his eyes shut, “Jesus, Craig. I don’t know. You’re -- you’re sweet, and nice, and we like the same shit. You just make me feel better about myself and about everything else. I don’t know  _ why _ .”

 

Craig feels his whole face beat red. He knew he shoudn’t have pressed harder, he just couldn’t resist.

 

He takes a minute to compose himself. Luckily, Tweek still has his eyes shut, so he can’t see how fucking red he is. 

 

Tweek pries his eyes open, staring at Craig whose eyes are locked on his. Craig takes the boy’s hand again, smiling. Tweek smiles back sheepishly. Tweek’s hand is clammy. He doesn’t really care. He’s still blushing super fucking hard. He’s not sure it will ever go away around this fake boyfriend of his.

 

“That’s sweet, babe,” he squeezes his hand. “I’m glad I can be that person for you.”

 

Tweek nods. Craig rests his head on Tweek’s shoulder again. Stripe crawls on top of Craig’s lap instead.

 

After a brief moment of silent, he says, “what about you, Craig?”

 

“Hm?” he makes a noise, petting the guinea pig.

 

“Why did you wanna see me?”

 

“What kind of question is that?” Craig responds. “I just did.”

 

Tweek sighs, “Rrrr! You’re so stupid. You made me answer.”

 

“Because you said you  _ always  _ want to see me.”

 

Tweek moves away a little so Craig’s head falls off his shoulder. He is forced to pick his head up and look at him now. Tweek’s glaring at him now. 

Craig groans. “C’mon, babe, you know I don’t like talking about this shit.”

 

“Gah! Yeah, only when it’s you having to talk!” Tweek exclaims.

 

Craig rolls his eyes and flips him off, but he is right.

 

“I know. I just suck at it,” he relents.

 

“You never try, dude,” Tweek says. A brief moment passes. Tweek taps his knee against his boyfriend’s again, leaving it there. Neither of them are looking at each other, instead their touching knees, and Tweek’s foot over Craig’s. “I’m just curios. Just tell me what you think of me. It’s not that bad.”

 

“Ughhhhhh,” Craig groans. He glares at their feet. He hates that he likes him so much that he is actually being forced into this right now. How did he get like this? “I don’t know. I can’t.”

 

“Augh, Craig! What the fuck.”

 

“I don’t know. I just, maybe, I like hearing you call me stupid eighteen fucking times in a row,” he looks at the blond beside him. The blond returns his gaze.

 

Tweek scoffs, smiling. “ _ That’ _ s what you like.”

 

“I like most things you say,” he blurts, the first things coming to mind. “Except when you force me to communicate emotions. Like, right now.”

 

Tweek’s blushing and smiling, and the look on his face makes this communication bullshit almost worth it, so he goes on. “I like that you are caring, and sweet, and fun, and all your cute tendencies.”

 

He’s blushing more now. Craig is too, again. Dammit, Tweek. 

 

“You really think my  _ tendencies  _ are cute?”

 

“Yeah, honey, they  _ are,”  _ he admits. “And I like helping you calm down. I don’t know,” he offers with a shrug, looking away because he can’t really handle the eye contact. 

 

A brief moment of silence passes. “Is that enough?” he asks.

 

“Mmm, yeah, I guess,” Tweek presses his head to Craig’s shoulder this time. He leans his whole body into him, unlacing their hands so he can gather his arm around Craig instead in sort of a half hug. Craig wraps his arm around him in response, a mindless smile coming to his face. He likes holding Tweek. He likes touching Tweek. He wonders if he should mention that too.

“And I like this,” he goes on. “I think I like this the most.”

 

“Hm?” Tweek ponders it for a second. Craig’s not sure if he can get out:  _ holding you, you holding me, touching,  _ without exploding from being so fucking gay, so he lets Tweek figure it out himself, and he does. “Oh,” Tweek says. “Oh!” Tweek proceeds. “Me too, Craig. Me too.”

 

Craig can’t stop smiling now, or blushing, and he gets this urge to kiss the top of Tweek’s head. It’s honestly all he can think about. They’ve never really kissed before or anything, remotely like that. He doesn’t know if it’s allowed, due to the fact that they’ve never defined what this is, or what the boundaries are.

 

He’s positive though that if they were indeed faking it, or Tweek at least, since he knew he, himself wouldn’t,  _ this  _ would probably be past boundary lines. They’re alone in his room, talking about their feelings for eachother, holding each other.

 

Craig decides to just do it. He kisses the top of his boyfriend’s hairline. Tweek stiffens a little, but then relaxes. He looks down at him, seeing the red flush across his face. He can’t stop smiling. Oh, God. Tweek’s smiling too, though.

 

Craig decides to do it. He’s already this far.

 

“Tweek…,” Craig says after a little bit of silence, his smile finally calming and cheeks finally turning back to a more pale color. “I kind of have a stupid question.”

 

“What is it, Craig?” he says, but he is still snuggled up to the side of him, not looking at him. 

 

“This… is… um,” he feels his throat going dry. It’s so, so, so dumb. Obviously, it’s real. Obviously, they are not just pretending, but, still. “I really like being your boyfriend,” he says instead.

 

There’s a pause. 

 

“That’s not really a question, though, right?” Tweek finally answers. He pulls one of Craig’s ends of his hat again. He twists his body and neck enough so that he is looking at him. Their faces are pretty damn close, and Craig feels heat across his face again as he takes notice of how close Tweek’s lips are to his. He blinks, snapping out of it. He looks at Tweek’s green eyes.

 

“No, I --, kind of,” Craig feels sheepish. He clears his throat. Tweek is really fucking cute. He can’t do this, say this, being this close to him. He unwraps his arm from Tweek’s body, and brings his body into himself, sitting cross legged, and across from his boyfriend instead. Stripe runs away, under Craig’s desk, started. Tweek looks sort of confused, scrunching his eyebrows.

 

Craig groans. He straightens his hat on himself. “I just. I think of you as like, my,  _ actual  _ boyfriend. Is that okay?”

 

Tweek smiles, sort of letting out a breathy laugh. His voice is really soft when he responds, “yeah, Craig. Nnngh, I don’t want to be anything else.” He gives another breathy laugh/scoff. “Nnnngh, I’m not with you for the town,” he says. “Fuck them.”

 

Craig laughs. “I thought you cared about making them happy?” Craig questions. He crawls back over to sit right next to his boyfriend so their sides are once again pressed against each other.

 

“You really are stupid, Craig.” Tweek laughs breathily. “Nnngh, I care about making you happy, idiot. The town being happy is, like, an added bonus.” He tugs on one of the ends of Craig’s chullo hat again, making Craig roll his eyes, but also blush, (again, for the thirtieth time in a row.)

 

Craig sighs happily. He takes Tweek’s hand in his again. “Oh,” he says. “Well, good. I’m really happy we are on the same page.”

 

“Me, too, Craig,” Tweek smiles, pressing his head onto the other boy’s shoulder, “me too.”

 

“I’m glad Stripe missed you so much that you had to come over, too,” Craig says, smirking. He taps his foot on Tweek’s foot.

 

“Ah, just shut up, man.”

 

Craig smiles to himself. He’s really fucking glad he texted Tweek tonight. He’s really fucking glad for Tweek.

  
  



End file.
